1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to molded articles of thermoplastic material such as those commonly referred to as casino or poker chips and their method of manufacture, and relates particularly to a chip which is integrally formed of a plurality of separate portions which are at least partially displayed along a portion of the exterior of the chip and which selectively include various indicia or design features which are unique to the identity of the chip, as well as to the method of constructing such a chip by a multi-staged molding operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the invention can be employed to advantage in the production of premium chips for product advertising, bottle caps, receptacle covers, and the like, it is of particular advantage in the production of chips commonly referred to as poker or casino chips. In the various establishments wherein chips are used in the normal conduct of business to represent various monetary or purchasing values, the problem of chip counterfeiting or substitution has been continuous. In such environments the use of the standard or commonly known game checks or chips which are of a simple, one-piece wood, plastic or metal construction has not been practical.
One current practice in the production of poker or casino chips is the placement of various identifiable marks on a single-layer molded plastic chip either during the molding operation or subsequent thereto. Single-layer chips, however, are easily altered or reproduced and are therefore often not satisfactory.
Another identifying technique includes the addition of paper or plastic disks to the top and bottom surfaces of the chip. These disks are normally printed, embossed or otherwise marked with various indicia which will reflect the value or origination of the chip. It is frequently possible to remove these disks and thereafter substitute counterfeit disks in order to increase the face value of the chip. Other multi-layered chips or coins have been used in which a paper disk is inscribed and/or colored to indicate its identity value and subsequently adhesively secured between transparent layers of a secondary material.
One of the preferred methods practiced today to prevent counterfeiting of casino chips is to mold the basic chip in a first color and provide different colored sections along the edge of the chip which normally identifies the value of the chip even when the chips are stacked. Each denomination of chip usually has a color combination which is different from other denominations. In such a process, multiple wedges or sections are removed from a previously molded chip, after which other wedges or sections of a different colored material are molded or otherwise secured in the cutout portions of the chip. Counterfeiting is again a problem, however, since the distinctively colored wedges or sections of the chip can be removed and replaced with other sections of a different color.
Other methods which have been employed for facilitating the identity of particular chips include silk screening and hot stamping as post-molding operations.
Some examples of the prior art include Ser. Nos. 478,304 to Alvord and 447,556 to Beyer; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,298,365 to Gits et al; 2,544,140 to Dofson et al; and D. 150,099 to Taylor et al.